


Oh Baby

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: I love your blog and the rich, beautiful imagines you write! I’ve been thinking about Owen’s reaction to you telling him you’re pregnant and it gets smutty and all, could you do it, please? <3
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Oh Baby

If there was one thing in the world you loved more than anything it was your family. When you took a job at the park it had only been you, your parents had been dead a few years at that point and you didn’t have any siblings but since then it had grown. Owen was first, always looking out for you and always making you laugh, often at rather inappropriate times. More than once he’d gotten the two of you less than pleased looks at meetings or scolded by your bosses. You always responded by acting more irritated than you really were and getting back at him for it later on. You’d both only been on the island a few weeks before you got together  
The girls had been close after Owen, you still remembered as clearly as the day they hatched just how excited Owen had been. He’d been nervous about the idea of raising and training raptors, the animals had quite the reputation after all and they were more than a little different than what he’d worked with before. You had been overly optimistic about everything at that point. You were working in an amazing place with a fantastic boyfriend and the two of you were crazy about each other. When the girls started getting bigger you finally started feeling nervous. They grew fast, started outgrowing being held and with the teeth and claws became much too dangerous to spend much hands on time with. You’d been exiled from their enclosure by Owen when the light scratches started needing stiches and they got big enough that bites could be serious. You held out a few weeks before you did the same to him, they were still your girls but their well-being and yours depended on the two of you staying out of the paddock. There were frequently days that you missed letting Echo crawl in to your lap and watching Blue and Charlie jockey for position on Owen’s shoulders.  
Barry was the next addition, hired on shortly after the paddock had been deemed off limits for entry. Barry became one of the few other people that saw the girls as the intelligent animals that they were. He didn’t underestimate what they could do but he didn’t treat the like indiscriminant killers either. If you and Owen were like their parents then Barry was their favorite uncle. At the same time, you all also understood that the older the pack got the less they saw you as family. Owen was their alpha but the bond was largely reliant on their captivity. You relied on Barry often, Owen was serious about the girls but he was lax on other things around the paddock and just in general. Barry could reign him in in a way that you couldn’t hope to. They were still both hopeless when it came to reports, not that you were any better.  
The others in your mismatched little family were more like cousins or step-siblings or something than anything else. Vivian and Lowery you didn’t see even half as much as the others, considering you were always at the paddock and those two worked in the control room. You enjoyed being friends with them, hearing all the gossip about the park and having people to talk to whose entire worlds didn’t revolve around raptors. You had a designated night for each of them at least once a month so you could get together and catch up, Lowery especially liked hearing how the job was going. You and Vivian like to gossip about your boyfriends and how amazed you were she didn’t have many issues with the distance. She like to frequently ask if you and Owen were ever going to get married.  
You and Owen both stood with the understanding that you could be in a serious and committed relationship with another person and not be married to them. It wasn’t like either of you had a great deal of people you’d invite to a wedding and marriage wouldn’t really make any change in your lives so you might as well save the effort. You already lived together and an active bedroom life to boot so there really wasn’t anything you wanted that marriage was going to bring you. There was one thing though that had started creeping in to your thoughts, popping up in your ladies nights with Viv.  
She had brought it up first, after she started giving up on you marrying Owen. Before she’d asked you hadn’t really put any thought in to having a biological family with Owen. You’d gotten used to your forged park family and more often than not it was your raptor children who occupied your mind. You weren’t opposed to it in the least but you’d never thought about it and it hadn’t come up before. Vivian was surprised that as long as you’d been with Owen the two of you had decided getting married wasn’t important but hadn’t ever talked about if you wanted kids. You hadn’t stopped thinking about it by the next time the two of you got together. You admitted to her that you didn’t know how to bring it up without thinking that either you wanted kids right then or that you were already pregnant. Furthermore, just because you’d realized that you’d be interested in having kids didn’t mean that you wanted to start trying without finding out how Owen felt about it. If he didn’t want them or he didn’t think it was a good time you’d be more than fine with that, but you didn’t think it was right to make the decision yourself. But, you did leave with a way to bring it up without seeming like you were pushing for it.  
Owen was still outside when you got back, putting away whatever he’d been using to fiddle with his bike some more. He always waited up when you went out, finding something to pass the time until he knew you’d gotten back home safely. Some of the time he’d go out with Barry or stay late at the paddock. The system worked well, you tried to do the same but usually ended up falling asleep on the couch, out on the porch or on the picnic table.  
“Playing with your toys again?” You laughed, hugging him from behind and press your face against his back.  
“Yours this time. Have a good night out?” Owen asked as he twisted around in your grip and looked down at you. His face had grease smears that never failed to appear when he was working on one of the bikes  
“As always,” You replied, leaning up to kiss him. “Uh uh, I don’t need more grease stains on my nice clothes.” You scolded as he reached for you.  
“So take them off,” He replied, kissing your neck and getting his hands slapped away again. You didn’t have the space or inclination to keep large quantities of clothes and you sure as didn’t need to try and get grease out of one of the few outfits you had suitable for going out. But, as typical, Owen had the perfect solution. Backing away from him, you kept your eyes locked with his as you reached behind you to undo the zipper on your dress. The top of the dress was tight a fitted such that you’d been able to forgo a bra. As you pushed down the dress and stepped out of it Owen’s eyes widened, noticing what else you’d left off when you got dressed to leave. “You fucking minx.”  
“You did say to take them off sweetie,” You teased, backing up until you were leaning against the picnic table. Owen stalked after you, trapping you against the table with his body as he took your face in his hands and claimed your lips. He broke briefly to pull off the shirt you’d been working up his chest, leaving one more kiss on your lips before pressing your body against the table. “Ahh fuck! Owen!” You cried out, warm lips pressed against your core as his tongue darted between them to tease you. As you arched against the smooth wood, a brief flash of gratitude that you’d convinced Owen to refinish the old table appeared before being pushed aside. He teased you just long enough to earn an impatient stare when he pulled away from you.  
Not moving from between your legs, Owen lifted you far enough up to avoid dragging you across the table and set you back down right at the edge. You pulled him closer, jerking his pants open and shoving them down far enough to free his straining erection. Grinning at your enthusiasm Owen leaned forward, nipping at your breasts as he thrust forward in to you. He groaned as your nails raked down his back. You pressed yourself down against him, clenching your walls around his cock. Moaning his name you pressed your face against his neck. His hands slid down your back, pulling you closer to him and leaving smudges of dirt and oil you’d have to get his help to scrub off in the morning. Right now all you could focus on was the feeling of Owen pressed against you as your body started tensing.  
Feeling you tense around him, Owen used the edge of the table for more leverage and thrust harder into you. Crying out as he tipped you over into release you wrapped your arm around his neck and pulled his lips against yours. Owen came in hot bursts, slowly pecking at your lips while he kept his arms holding you close.  
“Really glad you fixed this table up,” You muttered, his head dropped to your neck and he let out a small laugh.  
“If I’d have known what you wanted to use if for I’d have gotten it done sooner.”  
“If you’d do things before I have to bribe you with sex, you’d probably get twice as much,” You replied, pouting as he withdrew from you.  
“Trying to kill me now? Not that it would be a bad way to go.”  
“Damn, you’re on to me,” You laughed “Inside?”  
“Go on,” He responded with a kiss “I’ll grab the clothes and meet you there. You can tell me all about how many times Vivian said she thinks we should just get married.”  
“Nah, she’s off that topic already. She did ask if we were going to have kids though,” You replied, forgoing heading inside for the time being.  
“She’s really invested in what’s going on with us. A little too invested,” Owen returned, throwing you his shirt once he’d retrieved it.  
“A little yeah,” You said, slipping the shirt over your head. “Sometimes I think she gets a little envious that we get to be together all the time. I don’t think she’s the only one that thinks we’ve got our entire future planned out.”  
“So what’d you tell her?” He asked, grabbing your discarded dress before coming back over to you.  
“That we’ve never discussed it, she even made the same face she did when she asked and I told her we never talked about getting married.”  
“How can you be with someone for so long and not even talk about it?!” Owen mimicked.  
“Verbatim,” You laughed back. “She also said that raptors don’t count as kids.”  
“Well I don’t know about you but I think I’d rather have kids that won’t eat me.”  
“Is that the Owen way of saying that you do want kids at some point?” The question practically answered itself with the way his thumb was stroking the side of your belly. He certainly didn’t hesitate in the least when you suggested heading inside for the night to get in some more practice in making said babies.  
________________________________________  
As much as you both loved “baby-making practice” you hadn’t been in any rush to turn it in to attempts. You stayed on your birth control and figured that at some point you’d both feel like it was coming time to try for a kid or two. As they do warn you, birth control is only at its most effective when you use as directed. By that they don’t mean for you to forget them at home when you head to the paddock for the day or take them hours later than when you had been. You’d sort of corrected for that since you really were supposed to take the pill the same time every day. Before bed almost seemed reasonable except for late nights, nights when you were too distracted by Owen to care or the days when you were so tired you passed out without even thinking about it. Really, you shouldn’t even have been surprised when your sporadic and spotty bleeding disappeared. One month was a fluke and you’d been too busy to really care that you hadn’t bled. You had to deal with the girls being weird, a certain moron boss on your cases about not filing reports and a whole other list of things.  
The second month you realized you hadn’t been bleeding but you were irritated at everything and grateful that you had one less thing to piss you off. You’d had to miss two consecutive nights out with Vivian and to make up for it she was dragging you to the mainland for a shopping trip. Something about her needing stuff she didn’t want to order through the park. You would have done it anyway because it was easier to order it through the system the park set up and just have pick it up at the park than take the ferry to the mainland. Still, you hadn’t seen her in a while. You’d missed finding out that she and the boyfriend broke up, which led to her confessing that she wanted you to come with her because the last time they were together they’d had sex and she thought she might be pregnant and so on. It was whatever, you tried not to take being hot and miserable out on her and made her promise to pay for drinks before you went back.  
Those drinks turned in to telling her she got to pay for dinner too when she convinced you to take one of the tests she’d bought. Just as quickly the promise of free drinks got thrown out the window and you started to panic. You were calculating things in your head, fruitlessly trying to figure out how pregnant you were and coming up with no shortage of times that could’ve been the one. You were combing over everything you’d done since the point that you knew for sure you hadn’t been pregnant, trying to think of anything and everything you might’ve done that could have jeopardized your baby. Vivian had been amused at first, a given considering she wasn’t the pregnant one, but had to calm you down before long.  
You were surprised by how disappointed you felt when she pointed out that sometimes you could get false positives. When she noticed the way your face fell she was quick to point out that the park had a few on site physicians and she was friends with one of them who was trained in obstetrics. Which was how you ended up trading dinner and drinks on the mainland for an immediate appointment with her doctor friend when you got back to the park and dinner when you were done. As it turned out you had gone nearly two months without realizing you were pregnant but you were assured that everything looked absolutely fine. Vivian, ever the ray of sunshine, pointed out at dinner that your missed nights out worked out to be a good thing because you hadn’t been out drinking during that first month.  
“Why does the park have someone trained in obstetrics on staff though?” You asked, the question had been in the back of your mind since she’d told you about her friend. It wasn’t like the staff was running around breeding like rabbits.  
“One of the herbivore handlers was pregnant to they brought her on to the staff to be more helpful than having the handler having to keep going to the mainland. She ended up quitting but they decided it wouldn’t hurt to keep another specialist on staff in case any of the park visitors need medical attention.” When she brought up the visitors angle you half wondered why they didn’t have someone before. From what you seen of visitors, not even being heavily pregnant would keep them away.  
“Well, I guess it works to my benefit either way. Thanks for letting me know about her, I don’t think I could’ve stood having to keep going to the mainland.”  
“Of course! I’m just glad you’re the one that’s having a baby and not me.”  
“You keep saying things like that and you’ll have me thinking that you’re just trying to live vicariously through me.” You laughed. “Anyway though, I should be getting home. Thanks for dinner.” It had been an exhausting day and you still wanted to tell Owen before you went to bed. If you waited he’d probably get to the paddock before you’d even woken up and you’d end up waiting all day to find time to tell him.  
As nice as it was outside, you were expecting to come home and find Owen doing something outside or at the very least that he’d appear when he heard you pull up. Your bike and his were both there but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have gone out with Barry or be off somewhere else.  
“Owen? You home?” You called out, gathering the bags from the jeep.  
“In here baby,” You heard him call back as he appeared in the door, dripping wet and nothing on but a towel wrapped poorly around his waist, a bright purple towel.  
“I see you’re using my towel again,” You commented as he came down the steps and took most of the bags from you.  
“Mine’s dirty,” He replied, shooting you a grin  
“Yours is always dirty, which is exactly why I got more towels,” You returned, dropping your bags next to the door once you got inside. “Remind me again the point of getting cleaned up then coming outside barefoot.”  
“Your hands were full.” You raised a skeptical eyebrow as he dropped his portion of the bags on the floor with yours. “What? If I’d have known you were going to be back so early I would’ve waited for you, water conservation and all,” He laughed, pulling you in to him.  
“Ugh! You’re soaking wet!”  
“Mmhmm, and I know someone else who’s about to be.” That insatiable horn dog. You could already feel his erection pressing against you.  
“Down boy, I’ve got something important to tell you. Quit making that face at me, it isn’t like you can’t have your way with me after.” That got him to behave…almost.  
“Vivian is getting married and wants Blue to be the flower girl.” At the rate he was going he’d be getting back in for a cold shower this time.  
“Really Owen.”  
“Come on, what could have possibly happened since this morning?!”  
“More than you’d really think. Don’t!” You cut him off before he could come up with another wild story. “It has nothing to do with anything going on with Vivian, who by the way broke up with the boyfriend so don’t bring him up if you see her.”  
“I never see your friends Y/N and even if I did I’m not going to ask them about their relationships. Now what…”  
“I’m pregnant.” It was the fastest you’d ever seen him shut up. He got a dazed sort of look in his eyes as his hand slid down your side and his thumb caressed the side of your belly. You weren’t sure what he was expecting to feel. You’d spent a while on the ferry back looking at your stomach in the bathroom mirror. There wasn’t really anything to see, not yet anyway. “It’s still kind of early to see or feel anything different.” His eyes slid back up to yours  
“How far?”  
“I went to a doctor friend of Viv’s and she puts me at about seven weeks. Without her I would honestly have no idea when you knocked me up,” You laughed, letting out a squeal when he picked you up and spun you around.  
His eyes were dark when he set you back on your feet. Kneeling in front of you Owen pushed your shirt up your torso, sliding down the fabric of your pants and slowly kissing around your belly. You pulled the shirt over your head and tossed it aside, backing up towards the bed before you lay down on it. As you tossed your bra aside Owen finished dragging off your pants, taking your underwear off with them. Seeing him stare up at you from between your legs made your entire body heat up and a familiar throb started up in your core.  
Starting at your knee Owen began traveling up your legs, leaving wet kisses in his wake. He paused and you could feel the warmth of his breath against your core, teasing you. He leaned forward, kissing along your stomach again.  
“I swear to god if you don’t stop teasing me!” You groaned  
“Is that supposed to scare me,” Owen laughed, sliding back up your body. Glowering up at him you used his delay to flip the two of you, leaving you on top. With the towel out of your way you grasped his cock with one hand, using the other to keep yourself stead as you slid down on to it. His arm slunk around your waist as you rode him, the other slid up your back and pulled you down. Your arms stayed to either side of him as you stayed low, letting him capture your lips. You heard him groan beneath you and as you twisted your hips he thrust forward, making your entire body quiver. Owen’s arms tensed around you and he flipped the two of you back around so he was once again in control.  
This time he didn’t tease, just kept your lips pulled against his. He thrust deep and moved quickly while you begged for more. You could feel him holding back, trying to give you what you wanted without being too rough. It worked regardless as Owen continued driving your body into ecstasy. You teetered on the edge as his thrusts became more erratic and as he spilled himself in you the room echoed with your shouts of his name.  
“You’re amazing and I love you so fucking much,” Owen muttered, pressing a series of kisses to your lips as he lay next to you, his hand rubbing your side.  
“I love you too,” You muttered back, resting your forehead against his, drifting to sleep as he pulled a blanket over you both.  
“And I especially love you,” You barely heard him whisper, a ghost of a touch drifting over your stomach once more.


End file.
